Wardrobe Choices
by Sillie
Summary: Nick Stokes was pissed. NickGreg


Written for the Wordclaim50 and ngchallenge communities over at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. The things I could make them do if I did...

* * *

**Wardrobe Choices**

Nick Stokes was pissed. And he had a very good reason to be pissed. Someone was eyeballing something he considered very much to be his.

"Mr. Pierce…"

An inch or two away from them, Greg was squatting down studying some tire-tracks, the sinfully tight jeans he was wearing doing nothing to hide his fine ass. His restraint wearing down with each glance, Nick tried not to look at Greg too much. He wasn't sure he could stand up for his actions if he did.

He could get them both fired.

"Mr. Pierce!"

The suspect they were interviewing didn't seem to have any problems with it though. His eyes were pretty much glued to Greg's ass, looking like he was about to drool.

Nick wasn't a violent guy, but he really wanted to clock the guy. He kind of liked his job though, so he balled his hands into fists. He was clenching them so tightly, he could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Hey, Mr. Pierce! Answer the question please!"

Nick looked back at Brass, who seemed both amused and irritated at the same time. The suspect shrugged and grinned foolishly.

"I'm sorry, but I got a bit distracted. You've got some fine specimen working here…"

He turned leering eyes back on Greg, who was blissfully unaware of what was going on behind him. The surge of jealous rage running through him was so overwhelming and unexpected, Nick had trouble swallowing a growl.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice, and he tried to pull his attention back to the interview which had finally started.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

After he'd seen even Ecklie admire Greg's behind, Nick had had enough.

As soon as the door of their home clicked closed behind them, Greg was pushed against it, Nick's body holding him in place effectively. Greg opened his mouth but Nick didn't give him a chance to say anything, pressing his mouth against Greg's ruthlessly. Greg surrendered with a groan, his hands slipping around Nick's waist to pull him closer.

After a few minutes, Nick pulled back panting. He smirked as he took in Greg's flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

He leaned forward again, his mouth next to Greg's ear and whispered, "We need to talk about your wardrobe choices."

Greg blinked sheepishly, the words taking a while to sink into his lust-addled brain. "What do you mean?"

Nick growled softly, letting his hands slide down too rest on Greg's ass. "I mean this. Those jeans attract way too much attention."

Greg blinked once again, then a grin tugged at his lips as understanding dawned in his eyes. "You're jealous. You can't stand it that other people are looking at my ass, and you can't do anything about it."

A big grin was forming on Greg's face, and Nick should have known Greg would react like that. Nick sighed. Time for a small change in tactics.

"Yeah, there's that… but I'm also afraid I'll get us fired."

Greg frowned. "Fired?"

"Yeah…" Nick nuzzled Greg's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. "You look delicious enough to eat. I might just take a bite right in the middle of the lab…"

He leaned back a little, grinning, taking in the flush that crept up Greg's cheeks. He loved that he could still do that to the other man.

Greg grinned back. "Oh, really?" he snaked his fingers into the belt-loops of Nick's jeans, pulling them flush together. Nick had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning.

"Uhuh."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Greg was trying to look serious, but his eyes were dancing with mirth, and he was obviously fighting back a smile.

"No, we can't." Nick smirked, running his hands down Greg's sides, squeezing softly. Greg huffed out a laugh, and tried to twist out of Nick's grasp.

Nick's smirk widened, and he started to tickle Greg mercilessly, until Greg was laughing so hard tears were running down his face, gasping for breath and pleading for him to stop.

Nick relented and slipped his arms around Greg's waist as he slumped against him. He felt Greg pant against his neck, and grinned.

"Bastard…"

Nick rubbed Greg's back unconsciously, listening to Greg's breath as it returned to normal. He started walking backwards, until his legs hit the couch. He sat down, pulling Greg onto his lap.

Greg sighed contently and snuggled close, his hands slipping under Nick's shirt and letting them rest on his lower back.

"Seriously though…" Nick let his hands slide down to once again rest on Greg's ass. "I love these jeans, but can you save them for home, or when we go out or something…"

Greg's voice sounded slightly muffled when he answered. "When we're going out, people will be looking too. You know that, right?"

Nick smiled and placed a kiss on Greg's hair. "I know, but then at least I can show people that your ass belongs to me and nobody else."

Greg huffed out a laugh and kissed Nick's neck, mumbling, "Alpha…"

Nick laughed. "You know it."

He felt Greg grin against his neck. "Yeah…"

A comfortable silence settled over them, Nick's fingers drawing lazy patterns on Greg's back. Greg hummed and snuggled even closer.

Nick's eyelids started to feel heavy, and he had trouble staying awake. They should probably make it to their bed somehow, but he was too comfortable to move. Greg's weight felt good pressing him into the couch, and his smell was comforting.

He reached behind him, grabbing the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and pulled it over Greg's shoulders, covering them up the best he could. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Greg's sideburn.

"Sleep tight, baby." Greg mumbled something unintelligible back, already slipping into the world of dreams. Nick closed his eyes and joined Greg on his way in seconds.

fin


End file.
